FaiYuui - Orphan
by Animangod
Summary: Fanmix using the Vocaloid Kagamine twins song Orphan. This is FaiYuui. Yuui POV for the most part.


Fai Yuui [Orphan]  
_Hey Let's someday…_  
Fai and Yuui were twin brothers, and life wasn't great, but it wasn't terrible either.  
They had a mother and a father and a home to call their own, but things changed.

_Back alley where the light doesn't reach; That's our world_  
_I don't remember my parent's face, But you were there_  
It was January when two boys found themselves without a home and without parents.  
Without a place to go, side by side, they found a place to hole up with each other.  
Nothing splendid, but the brick walls provided some shelter from wind and sun.  
The cardboard there kept them off of the ground and all they had was each other.

_The bread that we stole With our tattered bodies_  
_Was so delicious I couldn't stop smiling_  
Two little boys, trying to survive, found some bread at market.  
Without money to pay, it was snatched away, to the protest of the seller.  
Two little boys with one loaf of baguette felt so happy.  
It was so wonderful just to have something warm in their bellies.

_We sleep next to each other On the cardboard…_  
_People look at us pitifully, But even we dream_  
Huddled close to share another's warmth, two little boys slept through the bitter nights.  
Even during the day, when it was just too much to go out and beg for food.  
The stares received were full of pity but none would stop to help.  
Even forgotten by society, boys continue to wish for something a little more.

_The old ball-dancing poster always on the street lamp _  
_I would compare their clothes to mine And would feel heartache every time_  
Yuui would go and stare at the street lamp where posters hung stapled without a thought.  
One that stayed was of a fancy ball that was long since over with, but the poster remained.  
The look on the boy's face spoke of how he wanted to be out of his own clothes so bad it hurt.  
Clothes tattered by use were nothing compared to the lovely clothes that they wore.

_You stopped and held my hand And said…_  
_'someday we'll hold hands like this And let's dance on a stage'_  
Fai gently took his hand and smiled, as he kneeled before his twin, promising in words.  
"One day, we too will dance and you will be the most beautiful one there."  
It was enough to bring happiness back into Yuui's eyes before he began to cough  
Fai stood immediately, panic in his own, as Yuui assured him he would be alright.

_Seasons pass 12 months Streets filled with color_  
_The view from the back alley Gives me warmth_  
_But winter is harsh Hunger and coldness_  
It's already Christmas time here and the streets are lively with activity.  
Hundreds of people pass and go, busy bustling about with their own lives.  
Two little boys who live in an alley are hardly on their minds.  
Still there is lights and colors flashing, making even the snow feel warmer.  
With a violent cough, Yuui realized he would die soon.  
The weather left him frostbitten and his stomach sore from starvation.

_I wanted to eat something warm_  
_I wanted to sleep on a soft blanket_  
Fai comes over with an apple he " found " and tries to give it to Yuui.  
He knows Yuui hasn't been doing so well, and has been giving more of his foraging to him.  
Yuui had been wanting but there was not much to be found and no offerings to be had.  
Fai searched for what he could but when he did, it rarely bettered their circumstances.

_I know I've been wanting a lot_  
_But if you could fulfill this last request_  
Yuui knew he had been acting selfish lately, only wanting and wanting,  
He never felt satisfied, even with his brother at his side.  
He slowly got up, and smiled at Fai, knowing this might be it for them  
So if nothing more, Yuui wanted to make one last request. A promise from before.

_In a state of haziness I took your hand and ran_  
_Sounds from the background Warmth of you hand; I can't feel them anymore_  
Eyes blurred, Yuui reached for Fai's hand, the apple soon dropped.  
He ran from the alley with all of his strength, Fai tagging only a pace behind.  
Fai stared alarmed at a hand covered in blood, but Yuui didn't seem to notice.  
His hand felt so cold and Yuui could barely hear the voices echoing in the background.

_I kept running into people And almost fell many times, hoping I won't be late_  
_'please let me keep this promise even if the end comes'_  
Time and again, two little boys bumped into adults, and voices hollered at them to be careful  
Time and again, Yuui stumbled on his feet as he ran as far as he could, his brother in tow.  
He kept wishing to make it; he would ask for no more if he could just make it in time.  
If that promise made so long ago, if only that, then the end could come after.

_Our destination – the winter sea_  
_You shyly took my hand And slowly started to dance_  
Panting and eyes glazed over, two little boys made it to the shore of some sea.  
Water frozen by the winter weather, glistening in the late afternoon sun.  
Fai stared at a hand covered in his brother's blood before hiding it behind his back.  
Kneeling down, he offered a hand out to Yuui asking for this dance.

_The last dance hand nothing to With music_  
_Continues on till death_  
Two little boys danced across the wintry sands each smiling at the other.  
There was no music to be heard, and none was needed for them.  
Each boy danced and smiled, Fai knowing death drew ever so nearer.  
It would be the final dance for those two little brothers.

_I kept tripping Over unfamiliar steps_  
_My eyes filled up with tears for the first time_  
Yuui's feet were clumsy and Fai's little better. Steps were made up to dance with another.  
It was fluid and awkward, but Yuui was happy and dancing his heart out  
He began to cry, so happy to be here with his brother, so happy they made it in time.  
Nothing else in the world mattered then but him and his brother and them together, dancing.

_Hey…Someday Do you think we can come here again?_  
_Then I'll be better I'll wear prettier clothes_  
Collapsing upon the ground, two little brothers lay panting from their dancing.  
They sat upon the frosty ground and Yuui began to speak.  
He wanted to know if maybe someday again, may they come back and dance.  
He promised he'd be better, and he'd have nicer clothes and be healthier.

_Let's dance One more time_  
_The winter sky begins to snow As if announcing the end_  
A request for a time in the future, Yuui said, and Fai bitterly smiled.  
Snow began to come down in flakes, coating everything in white.  
Matty clothes worn away shimmered with frost and Yuui lay down exhausted.

_It seems like The pieces of our dreams are falling_  
_They are disappearing into the sea I can feel the last moment_  
_I look to the side and saw you Gathering snow and laughing_  
The snow kept coming, and it grew heavier as the sun slowly began to fall.  
Each snowflake seemed like a dream, as they each fell to the earth, many to the sea.  
Two little boys with so many dreams, but so many left unfulfilled.  
Yuui glances to the side where Fai was piling up the snow.  
Fai was smiling and crying yet Yuui could only make out the smile.  
Yuui relaxed into the ground, gaze growing blurrier, as he stared at his brother.

_I want to eat The stolen bread once more_  
_But I can't now Thank you for everything you've done_  
_Sorry… everything's disappearing into darkness_  
Yuui briefly recalled that stolen bread, wishing they could go back again.  
Back to the time where they were healthy and happy, even as orphans.  
But that was an impossible wish, and he was thankful that he was able to receive this.  
He spoke out to his twin brother, thanking him for everything he has ever done for them.  
Vision was fading out, and he smiled, as his tears crystallized across his cheeks and eyes.  
Soon, vision faded to black, and the life of one brother had passed away before the next.

_Hey Let's someday…_  
Fai buried Yuui with the snow, making a makeshift grave for his brother, one that would melt away.  
The next day, a man stumbled upon Fai, sitting at his brother's grave. Ashura took Fai home that day.


End file.
